


Repeat Trials

by jarofbeees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Sort of happy ending, not exactly dark but not exactly fluffy either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: Angela has a past with Moira. One she simply can't forget. Despite her better judgement, she ends up back at her front door.(Modern AU, something I may expand on in the near future)





	Repeat Trials

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything fun for awhile (just grad school papers :< ) but this ship pulled me right out of the trash and in front of a keyboard.

_‘Walk away.’_

Angela balled her fists, staring daggers into the ground. She stood motionless, one foot turned toward an unmarked door, the other toward a staircase. Just two flights down and she’d be back on the street, she thought. Her car sat just a block away. A twenty minute drive down the freeway would get her back home, in the comfort of peace and tranquility.

And loneliness. 

Tension roiled in her shoulders at the thought of walking away. Her arm tensed as it raised up to an ornate, brass knocker on the door. 

_‘I know better. I should just-’_

Her fingers gripped the cool metal and knocked three times, the hollow thud causing her to jump at first. Angela yanked her hand back, crossing her arms over her chest. Seconds passed, each making her question her own judgement harder. 

“Doctor Ziegler?” Keen eyes fell over her as the door fell open. Angela shrunk, pulling in on herself. She _knew_ she should’ve turned away before she knocked. But now she’d gone and opened Pandora’s box. The woman before her, all sleek looks and perfectly pressed clothes, leaned against the door frame. Soft music wafted from inside, coupled with the scent of tea. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Moira, I…”

“Care to come in?” Moira gestured behind her, down a hallway of warm lights and wood paneled walls. Angela knew the layout - at least, most of it, anyway. She’d been around enough times, despite her inner plea to make each time her last. Even now, she found herself lead by the arm, Moira’s cool fingers encircling her bicep. 

“How many years have you been here and you’ve still barely decorated?” Angela muttered, gently pulling away as they reached the kitchen. 

“You know I’m too practical for that. This is just a place to rest between my research, anyway.” Moira scooped out a pair of mugs from a cabinet, gracefully filling them with steaming tea. 

“Still working yourself to death, I see.”

“Speaking of, you’ve been working hard. I heard about your promotion to _attending_ physician. Quite the honor, _doctor_.”

“I-it’s still a surprise to me.” Angela averted her gaze. Some days, Moira spoke exactly her mind. Always pragmatic and logical. But sometimes, in the right mood, she played with words like an intricate puzzle, like a mystery she’d weave expecting others to solve. Angela swallowed, worried she’d found Moira in exactly that mood. She _really_ should just walk out the-

“Angela.” The way her name rolled off of Moira’s tongue made Angela’s hair stand on end. She took a step back, hitting against a counter. “You _know_ I don’t do small talk. Let’s make this easy on ourselves.”

“I just-”

“You walked out last time without saying a word.” Moira stepped closer, her hands falling against the countertop on either side of Angela. “Mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

“I…” Angela’s chest tightened as Moira hovered over her, close enough to feel her body heat. She bit her tongue, waiting for the right words to bubble up. Moira’s constant gaze made her mouth feel like cotton and her legs like jelly. 

“Doctor Ziegler couldn’t stay away,” Moira whispered, her lips ghosting across Angela’s cheek. “Maybe you actually enjoy being my test subject.”

“I didn’t-!”

“Didn’t what?” Moira chuckled, her hands finding Angela’s wrists. “Didn’t think we would go down this path again?”

“Give me a moment!” Angela yelped, yanking a hand free and shoving it against Moira’s chest. The taller woman blinked, shock briefly washing over her face before relaxing. “Promise me…”

“I’m listening.”

“...Nothing painful this time, alright?”

Moira’s laughter rang soft and gentle, echoing through the room. Angela never thought of the woman as soft, at least, not since her younger days. On rare occasions, a hint of a gentler Moira would slip through. Maybe Angela still dwelled in the past, unable to face reality. Still, the sound made her heart stutter, her breath hitch in her throat. 

“Promise. Nothing painful.” Moira leaned in, her teeth dragging against Angela’s earlobe. A hot shiver shot through Angela’s spine. “Now. I only accept _fully_ _willing_ participants, Angela. You’re free to walk out otherwise.”

“...I’m willing,” Angela huffed, hot breath spilling over parted lips. Moira leaned closer, her hand snaking under the gauzy fabric of Angela’s blouse. Her nails trailed across smooth skin, causing Angela to flinch. 

“Are you certain?” Moira purred, nudging her knee between Angela’s thighs. 

“Should I be nervous?” Angela placed her hands on Moira’s shoulders, forcing her back enough to catch her gaze. Moira towered over her. She always had, ever since they met in college. Angela shivered, her hands squeezing the slender collarbones under her grasp. 

“You can be as nervous as you want,” Moira whispered, plucking Angela’s right hand from her shoulder. Gently cradling Angela’s wrist, she brought her knuckles to her lips, pressing soft kisses against each one. “But you should know by now I _always_ deliver _satisfactory_ results.”

Angela cursed under her breath, her knees trembling. Moira delicately flipped Angela’s hand over, trailing her lips down her palm and toward her wrist. Teeth grazed over thin, sensitive skin. Angela clenched down on her lower lip, stifling a moan as fire shot through her veins. 

“You never answered my question, Angela.” Moira brushed her lips over the skin of Angela’s inner arm, pushing back the fabric of her blouse. Her nails traced along the hem of her pants. 

“Do...whatever you want,” Angela breathed. “I’m not stopping you.”

“My dear.” In one fluid motion, Moira slipped her hands under Angela’s thighs, hoisting her onto the kitchen counter. Angela yelped, clinging to Moira’s shoulders, her face buried in short strands of slicked back hair. “Be more sure of yourself. Tell me you _want_ this.”

“Don’t make this difficult,” Angela huffed. Her nails dug into Moira’s back at the feel of her blouse buttons coming undone. 

“You’re the one making it difficult,” Moira murmured, hot breath falling between the valley of Angela’s breasts. “ _Tell me you want this._ ”

“Moira-”

“I have work I could be doing instead.” Moira pulled away, running a hand through her mussed hair. She swiveled toward her now cooled tea, taking a long sip. “You’re welcome to relax here as long as you want.”

“Wh-what?” Angela stared, dumbfounded. Her blouse hung open, her cheeks and neck a smoldering pink. Moira casually leaned against the counter opposite her, keen eyes watching Angela’s every move. 

“Did I stutter, my dear?”

Angela slid off the counter, inhaling a deep breath. Composing herself. The logical part of her brain - the part that pulled her through medical school and afforded her the strength to weather all her challenges these past years - begged her to just _walk out_. Turn away right now. Moira played her ego like a harp, Angela knew. Giving in now would just let all the cards fall right into Moira’s hands. 

But maybe, deep down, beyond her own ego, beyond her logic, she _liked_ that. 

Stalking forward, Angela shrugged her shirt onto the floor. Moira stood motionless, observing her like she bore witness to a hypothesis finally coming to fruition. Angela shoved her hands against Moira’s slight frame, her fingers gripping through the taller woman’s dress shirt to the muscles and sinew beneath. She leaned up on her toes, sealing her lips against the redhead’s. Moira stiffened, a moment passing before she returned the kiss. As Angela pulled away, she caught Moira’s expectant gaze. 

“Well?” She asked, eyes narrowing, nails ghosting across Angela’s sides. 

“I…” Angela wrapped her arms around Moira’s neck, tucking her chin against the redhead’s chest. “I _want you_.”

“Always so _compliant_.” Moira slipped a hand into Angela’s hair, undoing the loose tie. Her fingers trailed through silky strands as they framed Angela’s face and shoulders. A smirk grew on Moira’s lips and before Angela knew it, the woman yanked Angela against the counter, pinning her hips in place. Angela gasped as Moira encircled her wrists with slender fingers, holding them firmly behind her back. Moira leaned into Angela’s back, hot breaths falling across the shorter woman’s spine. Angela’s skin prickled as Moira used a free hand to gather her hair, then nipped at the back of her neck. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Angela’s spine arched. Heat flared in her belly and spilled down her legs. The tension in her shoulders drained as Moira’s teeth grazed over her skin. 

“We should get you somewhere more...practical,” Moira breathed, a playful lilt to her words. Angela gulped as the redhead tugged her wrists, leading her backwards. She knew the path they took through the cozy condominium, even if she couldn’t spin her head around far enough to see. She’d walked down the hallway to Moira’s bedroom more times than she would ever admit. 

“Can I walk on my own?”

“This is fine.” Moira stopped, pausing at the doorway to the dimly lit bedroom. “In fact, I think it best we conduct a _blind_ trial, hm?”

“A wha-” Before Angela could finish, Moira whipped around with a thin strip of silk in her hand. She loomed over Angela, slowly wrapping it once, then twice, around the blond’s eyes. A quick tug at the back of her head told her the cloth must’ve been firmly held in place. Angela swallowed, unable to see even shadows. “Moira, I can’t-”

“ _Excellent_ ,” Moira cooed. Angela felt her fingers, cool and dry, trailing over her cheeks. She leaned into the touch, unsure of her surroundings now that her vision was stripped away. “Follow me, dear.”

Steady hands lead Angela a short distance before urging her to sit on the edge of a bed. She knew the area - at least, from memory, unless Moira did major redecorating - but the thrill of not seeing her surroundings set her skin buzzing with the slightest shift in air. Moira must’ve been hovering nearby. Angela could hear her steady breaths, her occasional _hm_ , but her warmth had vanished. 

“Did you forget about me?” Angela dared after what felt like minutes had passed. 

“Ever the needy one, aren’t you?” Moira chuckled. 

“I’m not! I just-!” Angela crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling on display. 

“Relax, my dear. I’m just getting everything ready.”

“What’s to get ready?”

“You’ll find out.”

Angela huffed, her patience wearing thin. Just as she debated the option of standing up and walking out, Moira’s steps echoed across the room. Angela sat in half anticipation, half anxious nerves. 

“You look like a scared rabbit.”

“...I...am a little scared.” Angela whispered, biting her lip at the sudden admittance of weakness.

“I told you to relax.” Angela gasped at the touch of Moira’s hand on her bare stomach. Her fingers splayed out over Angela’s belly, then slid upward, over her bra, until they cupped her left breast. “I promised you I wouldn’t hurt you, remember?”

“Uh huh,” Angela muttered, losing concentration at the feel of Moira’s fingers circling over her breast. Without her sight to guide her, she had only touch and sound to rely on. At the sensation of Moira’s free hand on her other breast, Angela whimpered, her lower jaw falling slack. 

“Let’s get this out of our way.” Angela felt a momentary tightening around her chest, then sighed as the fabric of her bra loosened and fell away from her skin. Moira slipped her hands under the straps, freeing Angela from its constraints. Angela waited a moment for the attention to continue. She felt Moira nearby, felt her breath against her cheek, but her skin burned like a fire without enough fuel. 

Moira had an annoying habit of being too much and _not nearly enough_ all at once. 

“Moira?”

“Sorry, dear,” the redhead mused. “Watching you is part of the fun.”

“Don’t tease me,” Angela pouted. 

“You _love_ that.” Without waiting for a response, Moira’s hands were on Angela again, nails dragging over her ribs. Angela let a moan fall freely from her lips, knowing very well how desperate she sounded. Her composure crumbled with every second Moira dragged a painstakingly slow finger over her stomach, down her shoulders, and back again. 

Angela arched her back into the touch, forcing herself closer into Moira’s hands. The movement earned her a soft laugh and a nip on her ear. Short hairs tickled at her collarbones, followed by a warm sensation passing between her breasts. 

“Moira…?”

“Almost ready.”

“Ready for what?” Angela gulped. Without warning, hands roughly gripped at her breasts, nails digging into the soft skin. Angela cried out, shrinking from the touch. “Ow! You promised!”

“You’re too sensitive, my dear.” Moira flattened her palms against the soft mounds, gently easing off until her fingers rested on Angela’s hips. A warm, flat tongue replaced them, tracing the tip of one breast, and then the other. The sudden shift from pain to gentle pleasure sent Angela’s mind reeling, her heart thumping in her chest. Her hands involuntarily reached out for Moira, sifting through her hair and gripping the back of her neck. 

_‘Maybe coming here wasn’t_ that _much of a mistake…’_

Moira poured herself into her work, no matter how simple the task. Angela remembered her ardent dedication in college. While she may have mellowed with age, the same passion seeped out when she lost herself in the moment. Now was no different, despite _their_ differences. 

“These pants need to come off,” Moira whispered against her skin. Angela felt Moira’s fingers toy with the zipper, slowly undoing the clasp before yanking the pants to the ground. Angela nearly slid off the bed at the force, her hips teetering on the edge. In a moment, her underwear followed suit, leaving her completely vulnerable. She instinctively sealed her thighs, the chill air prickling her skin. Moira hovered nearby, but her warmth was too far for Angela to feel. She heard a footstep or two, but then only quiet breathing. 

“Are you... watching me again?”

“I’m waiting for you to relax.”

“...You’re horrible.” Angela scooted further onto the bed, leaning back on her palms. Her pulse thrummed in her ears as she slowly eased her legs apart, letting herself fall back atop the mattress. “Is that better?”

“Much.” Angela picked up the sound of clothes shuffling, something falling to the ground, then felt a gentle dip in the mattress to her right. Anticipation left her senses buzzing, every nerve alight as she waited for where Moira would fall first. 

A few fingers traced over her knee, causing Angela to shiver. Moira trailed over her thigh, dipping over the fine line of Angela’s hip, then circled over her stomach. Her muscles tensed in response, legs twitching impatiently. 

“Now you’re ready.” Angela could feel Moira adjusting herself on the mattress. She couldn’t tell where she moved to, but gentle dips around her legs told her the general direction. At the brush of thin legs against her own, Angela bit her lower lip. Moira gripped both of her knees, urging them apart. Angela felt the redhead’s weight between her thighs, sitting with what felt like her legs tucked beneath her. She reached out to touch, feel her surroundings better, but Moira only plucked her hands away. 

“Patience, dear.”

“I’ve been patient all night.”

“Barely.” Moira chuckled as she leaned forward, her hands sliding up Angela’s torso. Angela arched her back into the touch, equally relieved and excited as Moira’s weight settled against her. Without thinking, her legs wrapped around Moira’s waist, arms snaking their way around the taller woman’s neck.

“You always were so clingy,” Moira whispered against Angela’s lips, lightly pressing against one corner, then the other. 

“I am _not_!” Angela huffed. Moira silenced her protest with a kiss, her tongue delicately tracing the line of Angela’s bottom lip. Angela tilted her head, giving in to the moment. Moira didn’t kiss in public, and rarely in private. When she did, though, the sensation left Angela dizzy, melting. Lost. 

Moira pulled away all too quickly, leaving Angela frowning from the loss of contact against her skin. She imagined Moira smirking with delight, or even just wordlessly observing her. All she could hear, though, was more shuffling at the end of the bed. A hand on her lower stomach brought her attention back to the moment. Fingers trailed over the damp curls between her thighs, toying with the slick heat that had accumulated throughout the night. 

“ _Nng_.” Angela reached for something to grab as Moira’s fingers trailed downward, dipping into spots that sent electrifying sensations straight through her core. She gripped a fistful of sheets with one hand, her other reaching to cover the noises coming from her mouth. 

“ _Fascinating_ ,” Moira muttered, a hint of reverence to her tone. 

“D-don’t,” Angela stuttered, feeling her cheeks erupt with heat. She could feel Moira’s eyes on her, even if she couldn’t see her. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear. I’m just surprised by these... _results._ ”

“I’m not an experiment.”

“Life is an experiment, Angela. There’s nothing _wrong_ with that.” Angela wanted to argue, wanted to defend her point, but the slow, steady pace of Moira’s finger against nerves that hadn’t been touched in _some_ time made talking impossible. Angela’s willpower crumbled beneath her, quickly submitting to Moira’s desires.

“That’s more like it,” Moira cooed, stroking Angela’s thigh with her free hand. Despite the distant gnawing of her ego to hold out and act more reserved, Moira’s constant, unyielding touch wound Angela up faster by the second. Within moments, her hips bucked against the redhead’s hand, begging for more. A steady heat built in her nerves, threatening to spill at any second. 

“Mmm.” Moira withdrew her hand, causing Angela to let out a single, frustrated groan.

“Why did you-”

“How many times do I need to tell you?” Moira chided. “ _Relax_.”

Angela grumbled, the cool air chilling the dampness between her legs. Moira adjusted again, then returned to her spot between Angela’s legs. A soft buzzing sound emitted from Moira’s end of the bed. Angela tensed, unfamiliar with the noise. 

“Is that…?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

Resting her muscles back against the bed, Angela swallowed, waiting for Moira to make her move. Without warning, the buzzing hit her slit, sending continuous vibrations through her entire core. The initial touch jolted her into a sitting position, a yelp sounding from her throat. Moira forced her down with one firm hand between her breasts. 

“That’s a-! _Ah!_ ” Angela arched and twisted on herself, her thighs clamping around Moira’s hand and the source of the vibration. 

“Too much?” Moira asked, her voice gentler this time. Angela wondered if she heard actual concern or just cool contemplation. 

“No, it’s - _oh!_ \- I can’t-!” Angela squirmed beneath the constant onslaught of sensation, each wave sending her already sensitive body closer and closer to the point of unraveling. Her thoughts became disjointed, words failing her. 

“You can’t what, my dear?” Moira pressed the object harder against her, leaving Angela nearly sobbing. 

“Can’t...can’t... _take it!_ ” 

“Shall I stop?”

“ _NO!”_ Angela clenched her thighs tighter around Moira’s hand, keeping her firmly in place. The toy shifted against her, hitting her nerves in all new ways. Heat seared through her veins, pulsing in her core and down through her legs. Angela let out a wordless cry as her body tensed tighter and tighter like a coil. With one final shift of her hips, Angela came undone, her shoulders pressing hard into the mattress, hips jutting against Moira’s hand. She reached out for Moira, finding her mussed hair. 

“Oh, Doctor Ziegler…” Moira murmured, finally clicking something on the object to cease the vibrations. “Always a pleasure.”

“I…” Angela’s voice cracked from her dry throat. Her legs fell helplessly to the side, freeing Moira’s hand.

“...But I’m not finished.”

“Huh?” Angela leaned up on her elbows. She toyed with the idea of finally removing her blindfold. As if reading her mind, Moira reached up, slipping the silk from her temples.

Angela blinked. The room was much more dimly lit than she imagined. A single warm lamp illuminated the sight before her. Moira loomed over her, hands on either side of her shoulders. Moira had such a classic beauty about her. Even if she looked underweight at certain angles, she still made Angela’s breath catch in her throat. Angela couldn’t help but stare, even as Moira shuffled her knees and aligned her hips with Angela’s, gently lowering herself down. 

“You’ve got that look…” Angela locked eyes with Moira, watching as the redhead studied her, gazed _past_ her. 

“I’m debating what to _do_ with you.”

“You could just ask me-”

“I know just the thing.” Moira shifted her weight until she hand one hand free. She cupped Angela’s chin, tilting her head to the side. Lips gently traced the line of Angela’s jaw, followed by a soft nip. 

“Moira…” Angela felt herself giving in again, falling for the same tricks, the same advances she always had. As Moira’s teeth grazed over her ear, her neck, Angela knew she only tumbled further into the dark. When she finally hit bottom, she’d regret it. But the trip down felt _exquisite_. 

“Flip over,” Moira commanded. Angela obeyed, no second thoughts, no protests. Moira melted against her skin, their curves meshing in all the right ways. Her touch left Angela breathless, unable to speak and begging for more all at the same time. 

Moira urged Angela’s hips up, enough to slip one hand beneath her. The other pried her legs apart, seeking out slick heat. Angela whimpered, burying her face into the sheets, as Moira sunk a finger deep inside her. 

“ _Oh, f-_ ”

“ _Tell me_.” Moira bit against Angela’s shoulder, her finger rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. Angela arched backwards, colliding with Moira’s hips. She moved in time with Moira, the pair falling into a slow, sensual pattern. 

“ _I’m-”_ Angela bit against the sheets as Moira plunged deeper. Moira’s free hand found it’s way to Angela’s breast, leaving her squirming from the attention. “I’ll-”

“Let me hear you, Angela.” Angela could feel Moira’s voice vibrate through her back, the rich tone sending shivers across her spine. Feeling Moira’s full attention on her, every ounce of her poured onto Angela - the thought made her whole body tremble. Within seconds, Angela unraveled under Moira’s touch, her body jerking against the taller woman. Moira dragged the moment out as long as Angela could stand. Finally, her legs gave out, causing her to collapse onto the mattress below. Moira fell against her, face buried between her shoulder blades. 

Minutes passed where all Angela could do was catch her breath. Moira waited, patient, unmoving. 

“Let me touch you,” Angela pleaded as soon as her strength returned. She snaked her hand behind her back, seeking Moira’s thighs. 

“...If you insist.” Moira urged Angela onto her back, guiding her legs shut. Her knees sunk in on either side of Angela’s hips and she eased herself over the blond’s hand. “But on my terms.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Moira smirked, her gaze burning into Angela as slick heat met eager fingers. Angela gasped, using all her willpower not to plunge directly in. She knew Moira, knew she liked things deliberate, measured. She could take her time, enjoy every hum of approval, every moan. Moira wasn’t afraid to voice _exactly_ how she felt. 

“Haven’t lost your touch, Doctor.” Moira jerked her hips harder against Angela’s hand. Taking the cue, Angela plunged one finger in, watching in fascination as Moira’s face tensed, then relaxed. 

“Too much?”

“...Could do more…” Moira leaned into Angela, placing a hand on her chest. Angela obeyed, marveling at how Moira’s eyes closed in pleasure as she added another finger. Her hums went quieter, tension building in her arms and stomach. Angela could feel her clenching inside. She adjusted her hand, letting her palm brush against every jerk of Moira’s hips. 

“Let go,” Angela whispered, caressing her free hand over Moira’s arm. 

“... _Angela…_ ” Moira collapsed on top of the shorter woman, clutching her fingers through her hair. Her body tensed and writhed over top of her, knees clenched tightly around Angela’s hips. A moment passed filled with Moira’s airy moans before a quiet calm fell over the room again. 

Moira rolled to the side, brushing her messy hair back. Angela stared up at the ceiling, unable to make eye contact with her. Not yet, _not yet_. 

‘ _Don’t break the magic just yet._ ’

They laid in silence, side by side, for what felt like over an hour. Moira eventually pulled a cover over them, keeping their bare skin warm. Finally, Angela spoke first. 

“I...should go.”

“It’s two in the morning. You’re welcome to stay.”

“I’m imposing.”

“I don’t mind.”

“This is...no, I need to go home.”

“Suit yourself.” Moira slipped from the covers, plucking her clothes from a nearby dresser. Angela stayed motionless, knowing the moment would shatter as soon as she pulled herself from the covers. But she couldn’t stay like this. 

_Right?_

By the time she willed herself out of bed, Moira stood in her pants and bra, working on the buttons of her dress shirt. 

“I’m leaving for an international conference in two days,” Moira said nonchalantly, straightening her collar.

“Oh?”

“I’ll be in Saudi Arabia for a week.”

“Safe travels, then.” Angela searched the ground for her clothes, slipping into them as quickly as she could. She didn’t even bother to check her hair before she headed for the door, searching for her discarded purse.

“Angela?” Moira called out, following her to the kitchen.

“Yes?” Standing by the door, keys in hand, Angela didn’t dare look back. She didn’t dare stare the woman in the eyes, not now, not when her heart finally shut up and her brain told her to never look back. 

“I’ll be back next Monday. You still have my number, don’t you?”

“...Moira, I…”

“Up to you. You know where I live.”

“I...I do…” Angela swallowed, clutching her purse to her chest. 

_‘Just walk out!’_

“Dinner next Monday?” Angela asked, her voice tiny and weak. Her eyes squeezed shut, knowing all too well the path she walked down. She’d walked down it before, but the temptation to return _always_ came back. 

“Sounds lovely,” Moira purred. Angela could feel her just a step away. She spun on her heels, peering up to meet the redhead’s cool gaze. 

“Don’t work too hard.” Angela leaned forward, placing a single kiss on Moira’s cheek, before exiting out the door. She didn’t wait for a reply, didn’t _want_ to hear a reply. Of course Moira would work too hard. Of course she would spend too much time researching and not enough time eating or sleeping or ever caring to check if Angela were alive. 

She _knew_ the answer, no matter how bittersweet it tasted. But she’d keep coming back again. And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome to follow me at jarofbeees.tumblr.com. I usually post fic updates there. Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
